


Dancing Queen

by writermegs17



Series: The Abba Diaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, F/M, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: James and the other marauders help a reluctant Lily celebrate her 17th birthday.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Abba Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to the first fic in my Marauders one-shot series based on Abba songs! hope you enjoy, and let me know if you have a song/fic request. :)

Lily Evans is fairly certain her relationship with her sister cannot become any more frayed than it is, until it does. Frustrated, she throws Petunia’s latest letter to the ground, gets up from her favorite common room chair, and starts up the stairs for a well deserved sulk in her bed. 

“Alright, Evans?” She hears an annoyingly familiar voice say.

Lily rolls her eyes “Leave me alone, Potter.” 

“Another letter from that wretched sister of yours?“

“It’s not polite to snoop, James.”

“I didn’t, I swear. It’s just the third one this month alll wrinkled up next to your favorite chair.”

“Okay, Sherlock.” Lily says under her breath.

“What was that?”

Lily sighs. “Nothing.”

“Oh, alright. Happy birthday, Evans.”

Lily smiles in disbelief “How’d you know?”

“Remus told me.”

“Damn him. He’s usually good at keeping secrets.”

“Yeah, he is. I sort of poked it out of him. You know me, nosey as ever.”

“It’s alright, nothing special anyway.” 

“Evans! It’s your seventeenth! That’s a big deal around here.”

“I know, but it’s just my sister, she- nevermind. I don’t know why I’m telling  _ you  _ this.”

“Lily, I know you think I’m a prat, but I’m a really good listener, honest.”

“Fine. Petunia took me out of her wedding party because she doesn’t want any of her stupid friends seeing me acting  _ freaky.” _

“I knew she was awful, but I didn’t think she was a bitch.”

“She’s still my sister, so it’s sad.”

“I’m sorry. Listen, me and the boys are about to go steal leftover desserts from the kitchen, do you want to come? We could maybe smuggle you a birthday cake? It’s your birthday, it’s supposed to be fun.”

“Alright fine, but only because Remus has been trying to get me to hang out with you lot for ages.”

“Okay!”

A few minutes later, Lily wonders if this is a good idea.

“Boys! I found us an extra accomplice.” James says happily.

“Well, damn, Prongs finally got himself a date with Evans.” Sirius says smirking.

Lily crosses her arms. “It’s  _ not  _ a date, Sirius. I’m just here to drown my birthday family problems in cake.”

“Family troubles, I know all about that.”

Lily nods “Now, what’s the plan, I’m starving.”

Half an hour later, the marauders and Lily are sitting in the common room, where James has transformed 17 of Lily’s extra hair pins into birthday candles, and is lighting them a little carelessly on the enormous chocolate cake they’ve pirated.

“James! You’re going to set the drapes on fire.” Lily says, not noticing the little laugh she gives him.

“Alright. All seventeen candles are lit. Ready boys?” James says, holding his wand like a director’s baton.

Lily rolls her eyes. Were four seventeen year old wizards really going to sing her happy birthday? It’s a little too much, but she appreciates the gesture and finds herself smiling by the end.

“So, Evans? How does it feel to be the newest dancing queen?” Sirius says with a big smile.

Lily gasps. “I always knew Remus had taste, but you posh boys know ABBA?!”

“My cousin Andy sent me the records in her most recent package a couple of months ago. And I gotta say, Prongs here is a little obsessed.”

James cheeks go red “Padfoot, you lying son of a- I am  _ not.” _

“Don’t listen to him, Lily. He knows every lyric.” Remus adds.

“Moony! I swear to Merlin! You git.”

“It’s alright Potter, you’ve got good taste.” Lily says with a smile.

“Alright, fine. I James Fleamont Potter, dabble in muggle pop. You wankers happy now?”

“Very.” Remus says.

“Positively radiant.” Sirius adds

“Anyway, when are we eating cake?” Peter asks

“In a minute Pete, after the birthday girl tells us her wish.” James says.

“Don’t be sily, if I tell you it won’t come true.”

“Fair enough.”

After everyone finishes their cake, Sirius brings out his beloved record player.

“Alright pals, shall we dance?” He says brightly.

“We shall, dance with me, Evans?” James asks Lily, offering his hand.

Lily smiles “Why not? I need to see your ABBA obsession for myself.” 

“Ooooh!” Sirius and Remus chorus, while Peter just laughs.

“Can it boys, it’s just a dance. I’m not  _ marrying  _ him _.”  _ Lily says, punching Sirius.

“Don’t mind them, they think I’m bonkers about you.” James says.

“Hmmm, and are you?”

“Maybe.”

“Sooo, what’s with you boys and the nicknames?”

“Stick around and you might get one yourself and find out?”

“No thanks. I quite like being referred to as Evans, it’d make my sister angry.”

“Evans it is then,” James says warmly before belting “YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE.”

“HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE.” Sirius chimes in, before Remus jumps in “SEE THAT GIRL.”

“WATCH THAT SCENE.” Peter says

Lily smiles “DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN.” She finishes.

XXX

After a few more songs the rest of the marauders have returned to their beds, and James and Lily are talking alone.

“You were right about two things, Potter. One, this was fun. My best birthday in a while.”

James can’t help but happily interrupt her. “Good. And the other thing, I don’t remember it?”

“You’re not a prat, James. You’re a good friend.” Lily says smiling.

James blushes “We’re friends now?”

“Mhmm. Maybe more?”

“What do you mean?”

“Depends on how you feel about friends kissing you?” Lily says, kissing him quickly.

“Kissing is fine for friends, but snogging, total deal breaker.” James says with a wink

“Right.” Lily says.

“Right.” James agrees and before he knows it,  _ the  _ dancing queen, Lily Evans is snogging him and it’s euphoric. Much more electric than he’d imagined.

“That was something.” She says, when they come up for air.

James takes her hand.“I don’t think something quite covers it, Evans.” 

Lily blushes “I just snogged the daylight out of you, you can call me Lily now,  _ James. _ ”

“Right then. Happy birthday, Lily.” James says, kissing her on the cheek, slowly letting go of her hand, before starting what Lily  _ knows  _ is a triumphant run upstairs to tell the boys, and she doesn’t care, because now she  _ knows  _ James isn’t a prat. And after all, a prat would never, ever like Abba.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
